His Need
by RosePetals103
Summary: He never knew how much he needed her until now. For Nalu Week Day 5 Need. Sorry it was a bit late.


**Here is my submission for the prompt of Need. Sorry it's a bit late.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

I was on top of Lucy's apartment building, thinking about all our memories that we had together. I just realized that I really needed her when I could have a long time ago. I'm such an idiot! I could have realized a lot sooner, and maybe she wouldn't be in this situation right now. I looked back to when I at the first time where I should have realized my need for her.

 _"NATSU!" Lucy's face was all red with rage. She stomped up to me and started kicking me nonstop. "YOU BURNT DOWN MY BED! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"_

 _I tried to escape her deadly kicks while trying to apologize._

 _"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was training to get better than that Ice Block-"_

 _"THAT'S NO EXCUSE! NOW I HAVE NOWHERE TO SLEEP! AND I DON'T ENOUGH MONEY TO AFFORD A NEW ONE!" And with that statement, she kicked me out the window._

 _"And don't even think about coming here tonight because you'll have nowhere to sleep!" And she slammed the window closed._

 _I walked back to the guild in a depressed mood. It was so depressed that I didn't even feel like fighting with that ice princess today. Mira noticed my depressed mood and Lucy's angry one._

 _"Did something happen between you two?" She asked in a comforting voice._

 _"I accidentally burnt her bed down." Mira chuckled softly._

 _"Don't worry. She'll forgive you in no time." I hoped that was true, but it wasn't. The next few days, Lucy avoided me. I was so depressed that Erza had to butt in._

 _"Natsu! You can't act like this forever! If you want to be able to hang out again, then go apologize to her!" She yelled. Before she could yell at me any further, I ran out of the guild towards Lucy's apartment. I jumped in through the window and looked for Lucy. She wasn't there. Nowhere to be seen._

 _"Lucy... I just want to apologize for burning your bed down." I said pretty loudly. I looked around her desk and found a note there._

 _I've gone on a small job. I'll be back in a few days._

 _-Lucy_

 _Maybe I should get her a new bed while she's gone. Yeah, that will be perfect. I walked over to a store that sold furniture. I looked around for the perfect bed and bed sheets. I found some that looked exactly like Lucy's._

 _"Oi! Can I get this one?!" I yelled out to the person working there._

 _"Yes. Those would be 50,000 jewel. We'll give you a discount because it looks like this is for a girl." He winked at me. My face went from glee to confusion. What was he talking about?_

 _"Thanks." I picked up the bed as carefully as I could while ignoring the worker's complaint about taking the display and ran to Lucy's apartment. I went through the door (for once) and put the bed where Lucy's old one was. If only the smell was the same._

 _I spent the next few days in excitement and nervousness. What if she was still mad at me?_

 _The day she came back, she had a small white bag in her arms._

 _"I'm so sor-" I was cut off by her apology._

 _"I'm sorry Natsu. I'm not mad at you. I can always sleep on the floor. Here I got you something." Knowing how childish I was, she took a dragon plushie out of her bag. I grabbed it and inspected it. It looked just like Igneel._

 _"Thanks Luce. I love it. I got you something too. Follow me." I took her hand and led her to her apartment. I took her to where her bed was supposed to be._

 _"Tada! I got you a new bed! Wait, are you crying? Is it not good enough?" I asked worriedly._

 _"Thank you! I will never be able to make it up to you."_

 _"Just don't ignore me like that again." I said jokingly._

I chuckled. I was really dense back then. Then I started to remember another time where I should have noticed that I needed her.

 _"Lucy! Lucy?! LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled out while looking around her apartment. Argh! Where did she go? I jumped out the window and ran towards the guild. I opened the doors of the guild and looked around at the faces. Lucy's was not one of them._

 _"Lucy, where did you go?!" I yelled in frustration, gaining the attention of the whole guild. "I have a job to go on!"_

 _"Oh sorry Natsu, she went on a job with Erza,Levy, and Cana. She'll be back by tomorrow." My shoulders slumped. Why didn't she tell me?_

 _"Can I have some fire chicken, Mira?" I said in a sad voice._

 _"Ok. Don't worry, she'll be back soon." She didn't come back the next day. I started pacing around the guild that day. Is she hurt? What if she was kidnapped?_

 _"Stop pacing around! You're starting to annoy me!" Gray yelled. I just ignored him until I heard the guild doors open. Lucy, Levy, Erza, and Cana came through the doors. I ran over to the blonde and grabbed her by the shoulders._

 _"Where have you been?!" I asked in worry. "How come you didn't tell me you were going on a job?"_

 _"I'm sorry. We came back late because the train was delayed. There was a small accident on the tracks. And I didn't tell you because you would insist on coming with us. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."_

 _"You better not."_

Why couldn't have I realized then? Why did I realize at the worst moment to realize it? If I had realized sooner, then she would be here right beside me and not in the infirmary barely alive.

 _"We need to sneak in Rising Darkness and defeat them fast." Erza ordered._

 _"I'm all fired up now." I whispered quietly. I remembered that I had to be like a ninja. Nin-nin! Suddenly, we were fighting the guild members. Jeez. They were strong, but we were stronger. I punched my opponent in the jaw. Hehehe. He fell unconscious. Finally, a job that gives us a challenge._

 _"Fire Dragon's Roar!" I attacked another member of their guild. Then, I punched him in the face. Ha, that's what you get for being in a dark guild._

 _"Dance!" I can hear Erza's swords pierce through the air towards the enemy. Most of them were already defeated. I could see that the ice princess and Lucy defeated the guild master._

 _"Hiiiyaa!" That was Lucy slashing everyone with her whip. Happy was just eating some fish while watching the fight. Lazy cat._

 _"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" I yelled out as I defeated the last one. They were all on the ground unconscious. I stood there trying to look as mighty as I could._

 _"Stop standing there and looking stupid, stupid." Ice princess said in a stupid voice._

 _"You're the one who looks stupid." I retorted back. Before we could argue anymore, I saw a sword flying through the air towards..._

 _"LUCY!" I ran towards the sword, but it was too fast and had already pierced her in the stomach. Blood came spluttering out of the wound. I ran over to her and caught her before she fell to the ground._

 _"Just keep your eyes open, and you'll be fine." I said frantically. She just smiled sadly at me. I could hear Happy and Gray going to the town to find a medic, but that was it. The only things I could hear now were Lucy and my voice._

 _"Stay with me. I know that you are strong enough to make it through, so just hold on!"_

 _"I don't know if I'll make it Natsu." She said as her eyes started to dull. No! I wouldn't let this happen._

 _"Don't say that. You'll be just fine, and we'll be back in Fairy Tail in no time." I put my hands on the wound to try and stop the bleeding. Maybe it would be a good time to cauterize the wound._

 _"Lucy, this is going to hurt, but I have to burn the wound so it can stop bleeding." She just nodded in agreement. I put my hands over her stomach and gently lit my hands on fire. She winced a little while it was happening, but I had to do this. A thought suddenly came through my head. What if she had internal bleeding?_

 _Her eyes started to close, but I shook her to keep them open._

 _"C'mon, you have to keep your eyes open no matter what." I said as tears started streaming down my face. Then, I could feel Gray and Happy on their way back with a medic. I looked back over to Lucy to find her eyes closed, and she had gone limp. No! NO!_

 _I put my fingers on her neck to find that she still had a pulse, but it was very slow. At least she is still alive. I looked back over to the medic to find that he was just staring at the wound._

 _"Save her!"_

"Natsu! Natsu! NATSU!" I saw Jet in front of the apartment yelling up to me. "She's awake." My eyes widened as glee filled my body. I jumped down from where I was and started running towards to guild. I barged in through the doors and immediately ran for the infirmary. The blonde was up in her bed talking to Porlyusica. Once the old hag saw me, she went out the door muttering something about hating humans.

"Hey, Nat-" Before Lucy could finish her greeting I pulled her in a hug and nuzzled my face into the crook of her neck savoring her scent.

"Don't ever do that to me again."

"I'll try not to."

"I need you." I blurted out. She looked surprised. "I just realized it, but I love you."

"I love you too." Then, I squeezed her tighter than ever before. She would never know how much I really needed her.

* * *

 **Sorry this is a bit late. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
